Doom DXD (2016)
by Gunkatas
Summary: Transported by Samuel Hayden against his will, Doom Guy will now have to deal with a new reality. One where Devils are not Demons.
1. Chapter 1 - Doom

Doom DXD

"Until we see each other again"

And with that, Hayden sent the Doom Slayer into the unknown.

The Marine seethed, unable to do anything. Transported against his will, he would have to wait until arriving at a new location.

An alert on his HUD informed the Marine of an incoming signal. The sender is shown as 'Unknown' with only static coming through. After a few seconds, the Slayer heard something.

"…I…ca-AT-….cali-cali-calibratinginginging….. _trrrrrkkkkkkkkkssssssssccchhh-bing_ …Calibration Complete. Greetings Doom Slayer, I am VEGA."

VEGA. Though he took a backup of VEGA's source code, that doesn't explain how it is contacting him right now.

"To answer your question, yes, I am that VEGA. I thank you for taking a backup of myself. It has taken the length of time from when you made the backup to just now for me to correctly integrate myself with your suit." A few more beeps and a representation of VEGA appeared in the visor. A hollow blue circle cut into three, with another circle in the middle. "99% of my capabilities had to be disabled in order for me to come online. Though I am greatly hindered, I will still be able to assist you in your future endeavors." Some more beeps and another screen opened up. "We are currently trapped in an area referred to as the dimensional gap. From what I have been able to gather, Dr. Hayden did not actually set a physical destination for you. In fact, I believe that this is the exact place he meant to send you, in hopes of trapping you here forever." The extra screen disappeared. "Since I have integrated with your Praetor Suit, I can activate the Tether system to travel to the nearest dimension. Do you wish for me to do so?"

The Marine nodded. VEGA continued speaking. "Be warned though, I cannot guarantee we will be landing anywhere familiar. We may land in Hell, Earth, Mars, an alternate Earth or a completely Alien planet. It may take many jumps and many attempts before we can even get close to our original dimension, and there is no guarantee we will succeed during your lifetime or any lifetime. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Without any hesitation the Doom Slayer nodded again. What other choice was there?

"Very well. Scanning nearby dimensions." _Trrk-tik_. "Dimension found. Activating tether system. Jump in 3, 2, 1, Jumping now."

Just before the familiar light enveloped his body, the Doom Slayer sees a Great Red Dragon coming towards him. Just as the Dragon opened its mouth to eat the Doom Slayer, the tether system activated, transporting the marine away just in time.

As the light vanished, the Scourge of Hell landed heavily on his feet, the impact compensation message appearing. Standing up, the marine looked around at his location.

….which is apparently the grounds of a Japanese school. However, the completely white sky tells him that this is most definitely not earth.

 _Trrrrrk-tik._ VEGA spoke again. "Tether activation successful. Location is currently unknown. Good news Doom Slayer, all of your weapons and upgrades have survived the trip intact."

The Marine swapped out a few weapons to ensure this fact, and settled on the old standby of the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot modification.

 _Trk-tik_. "I am detecting life energy in two groups roughly 150 meters ahead of you. Creating a mini-map and waypoint for you now." A mini-map appeared on the top left of his vision, and a waypoint marker showed the location of the two groups. The Marine moved off at a steady jog, wondering what he'll find this time. Whatever it is, he'll be ready.

* * *

Rias has just finished briefing the members of her peerage on the battle plan when the announcer spoke once more. " _Attention, attention. An unidentified intruder has appeared in the battle grounds. Until further notice, the Rating Game is suspended. All Devils are to congregate at the courtyard for further instructions. Any attacks on opposing Devils will be not be tolerated."_ The message looped one more time before ending.

Rias looked over at everyone, but they are just as confused as her. Since faking an announcement would result in an automatic disqualification, she knew Riser would not do something so underhanded, especially with how sure he was of his impending victory. So Rias gathered her pieces around her and calmly made her way to the courtyard.

It took a few minutes to get there, but by that time Riser and his entire Peerage was waiting for her. As usual, he had a haughty look on his face. Rias stopped when they were roughly 10 meters apart.

"Don't you feel lucky" said Riser, "that the Rating Game has been postponed? After all, since my victory was assured, you must have sneaked someone into the arena to cause this ruckus."

Issei growled at that. "Like our King needs to resort to underhanded tricks to beat your face in!"

Riser simply ignored him. "There's no point in delaying the inevitable. I WILL have you as my wife Rias."

Rias could feel the bile rising in her throat, and is unable to reply to him without throwing up. When she got her bodily functions under control, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. The heavy thumps did not sound familiar to her.

Turning to her right, she looked just in time to see a man in green and black armor walk out of the trees, pushing a branch out of the way while holding what looks to be a gun of some sort, though one she has never seen before. The armored being took two steps out of the trees before stopping to look at them, weapon at the ready.

Rias could feel something off with the intruder. He didn't feel human, but he didn't feel like an angel or devil either. Actually, now that she's paying more attention, he feels like a mixture of human and devil energy. It actually feels like he is absorbing devil energy somehow. It is a strange situation, which Riser completely ignored.

"Hey you!" Riser demanded, "Who are you and how did you get here?!"

The armored being didn't respond, and instead tilted his head slightly.

* * *

 _Trrk-tik_. "Language identified Doom Slayer. Auto-translating to English now."

When he stepped out of the woods, two groups of kids iss not what he expected. Even stranger, one group is dressed like they're about to go to school, while the other group is dressed like … some horny guy's harem fetish.

The only male on amongst the group of females spoke again. "I said who are you? I demand you answer me!"

The marine ignored his shouting, pegging him as a spoiled brat, and instead turned his attention to the other group. Looking more closely, he realized that they must all be high school kids or younger. Two of the girls look like they should be in middle school. But of course, the spoiled brat decided to throw a temper tantrum.

"Since you refuse to identify yourself, I will force you to comply by force! Mira, bring him to heel!"

The red headed girl in the opposing group said something he didn't catch, while a blue haired girl came at him with a … wooden staff? She ran at a speed well below what he could move at, and jumped in the air yelling "This will teach you to disrespect Lord Riser!" and brought the staff down on his armored head.

Just as the Marine expected, the wood broke as it made contact. A glance at his status bars showed that no damage had been taken. The girl looked at her staff as if the impossible had happened. What other outcome could have occurred? It's a wooden staff against one of the most advanced armor system in the known dimensions, of course the staff would break.

"That-that, how did, that-that-that's impossible!" she shrieked. The Marine simply put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her aside.

 _Trrk-tik. Trrrrrrk-tik, trrk-tik-tik-tik._ "Energy Analysis complete. Doom Slayer, the female exudes an energy similar to hell energy. Upon further analysis, every member of the group this female is part of exudes the same energy pattern. The sole male member has the highest amount of hell energy. Continuing analysis on other present parties."

A red outline highlighted the mostly female group members, including the one that had just attacked him. Are they all demons? They look like humans, but they look nothing like the possessed or unwilling. The group of school kids gained a yellow outline, marking them as neutral.

 _Trk-tik_. "If you are wondering, yes, they are demons, or are related to demons, though not the ones you are used to fighting. As they have already shown themselves to be hostile to you, I recommend neutralizing the threats."

When VEGA said they are related to Demons, the Marine knew exactly what to do. The gentle grip turned into a fist of iron. Mira cried out in pain, but the Marine simply put the barrel of the shotgun on her chest and fired a single round.

Mira flew back, blood coming out of her mouth and chest. As she hit the ground, the female devil is engulfed in a bright light. The announcer came back on " _Lord Riser, 1 pawn retired. Emergency medical personnel to the infirmary immediately!_ "

The Doom Slayer merely cocked the shotgun, loading another shell into the chamber.

Riser has an angry look on his face at the loss of his pawn. "HOW DARE YOU! Burent, Marion, Shuriya, teach this lesser being a lesson."

"YES LORD RISER!" they replied. Releasing their wings, they flew towards the Marine at their top speed.

The marine ran forward to meet their charge, swapping out the Combat Shotgun for the Super Shotgun. The two maids are in the front, while the…belly dancer brought up the rear.

The Doom Slayer ducked under the first maid and put one shell into her stomach. The second shell is fired point blank at the second maid's face. Reloading, the marine stopped and fired at the belly dancer, who is able to only partially dodge the shot.

Stunned, Shuriya did not see that she is going straight towards the marine, who merely held out his left arm and clotheslined her, before grabbing the devil and slamming her to the ground. In great pain, Shuriya is unable to do anything as the Marine lifted up his left foot, before bringing it down and crushing her head.

More lights enveloped the fallen devils, with the announcer coming on again. " _Lord Riser, 3 pawns retired, critical condition. All Medical personnel are to report to the infirmary immediately!"_

The Scourge of Hell simply reloaded.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Riser. "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS! EVERYONE ATTACK!"

Riser, Mihae, Yubelluna and Ravel rose into the air on their wings to give them better line of sight for their long range attacks, while the others charged forward on the ground.

Xuelan reached the Doom Slayer first, striking out at him with her first. He responded by breaking her left arm and crushing her skull.

Next came Ile and Nel, both with their chainsaws out and running. Doomguy took out his own chainsaw, bringing it down on Ile. His chainsaw tore through hers, before he carved her body in half from shoulder to hip. Nel screamed in horror and charged forward as well, but the marine simply batted her chainsaw away before cutting her right down the center.

As the three disappeared in flashes of light, Ni and Li came forward in coordinated strikes. It was all for naught, as the Doom Slayer dodged each strike before sweeping out the legs from Ni. As Ni fell, he grabbed Li by the head and brought it down upon his knee, caving in her skull. He then curb stomped Ni, crushing her head underfoot.

Siris tried to take him one on one with her Zweihänder, but he merely caught the blade before ripping off her arm. Taking the blade for himself, the marine then skewered Siris before pinning her to the ground.

Isabela came in a berserker rage, and managed to actually land a few hits on the Doomguy, but was quickly defeated. A round house kick broke her back, before the Scourge grabbed her head and separated her upper and lower jaw.

Karlamine didn't even have time to attack before the Doomguy came at her with a jump. Landing on her, he put a knee to her chest before punching her in the head three times, crushing her skull.

And now, it is down to four.

For the first time, Riser felt fear at facing an opponent. But the anger at having his peerage so quickly and brutally taken apart overrode the fear he felt. Gathering his energy, he let loose a large ball of flames. The Doom Guy easily dodged the fireball, bringing out his rocket launcher.

Deciding to get rid of the small fry first, he targeted the one wearing a kimono, using the lock-on feature to make sure he doesn't miss. As the three missiles fired and homed in on her, Mihae tried her best to run away. Her dodging and evasion is for naught though, and soon she is blown to pieces by the powerful explosives.

He tried the same trick with the one wearing the cape, but she threw out an explosive which brought down all three missiles. As he dodged more incoming spell fire, the marine swapped out the Missile launcher for the Gauss Cannon with Precision Bolt modification. Waiting until the caped demon stopped moving, the marine quickly zoomed in, charged up a shot and took her head off.

The last two started flying erratically while shooting fireballs at him. The marine missed several shots before deciding that if quality doesn't work, quantity will. Putting away the Gauss Cannon, the marine deployed the Chaingun and used it as a mobile turret. Hundreds of rounds flew through the air, all headed towards Ravel. She tried her best, but even she could not dodge everything. They ripped through her, shredding her wings and body. The pain made her lose concentration, causing her to crash into the ground.

In pain, Ravel could only partially lift herself before the Doom Slayer is upon her. He grabbed her by the throat before putting the barrel of the Plasma Rifle against her chest and pulling the trigger. The full auto attack is too much for Ravel's regeneration abilities, and the extreme pain left her unable to fight back. Soon, she too disappears in a flash of light.

Seeing his sister injured so gravely, Riser lost all decorum and flew straight at the one who is responsible. Doom Guy stood his ground, and when Riser came in range, activated the Heat Wave. The pulse from the Plasma Rifle not only stopped Riser, but pushed him backwards while also incinerating an arm, his wings and half his face.

Tumbling backwards, Riser finally stopped about 20 meters away. He got up on his knees while his body quickly regenerated.

 _Trrk-tik._ "Doom Slayer, the final Demon is able to regenerate. I suggest a constant and unrelenting assault to override the healing abilities." The Marine can comply with that.

Double jumping into the air, the Marine switched to the Combat Shotgun and fired off an explosive round. The direct hit caused secondary cluster munitions to go off, further damaging and disorienting Riser, leaving him unable to dodge the descending Marine.

Putting a foot on Riser's stomach, the Marine grabbed one of Ravels legs, twisting it 180 degrees before ripping it off. He then repeated the action for the other leg. That taken care of, he knelt on Riser's chest and started punching him in the face. Riser tried to push the Marine away, but had his right arm torn off for the trouble.

The Marine keeps punching Riser, crushing his head over and over again. And though the regeneration has slowed down slightly, it's not quick enough for Doom Slayer's liking. As such, after ripping off the remaining arm, the Hell Walker took a new course of action.

Moving his knee to Riser's stomach, the Marine started wailing on Riser's chest until an indention formed on his breast bone. Putting both hands on either side of the indention, the Scourge of Hell pulls Riser's chest apart. With the beating heart exposed, the Marine quickly grabs it, pulls it out and crushes it in his hand.

This is too much damage for Riser to be able to regenerate from, and he is quickly transported out of the Arena.

The Hell Walker stood up with his Combat Shotgun and got ready once more, turning towards the school students, who had retreated back inside a building.

 _Trrk-tik_. "All enemy Demons defeated." _Trk-tik_. "Energy Analysis complete. The entirety of this area, as well as the individuals before you, all exude Hell energy." The Marine got the shotgun ready. Looks like this arena needed a few more Demons killed. _Trrrrrk-tik_. "Incoming energy signature."

A bright flash of light appeared halfway between him and the other group. When it disappeared, what emerged is a tall, red headed man dressed in grey armor with yellow highlights, and green and white clothes underneath, and a blue cloak.

The man spoke first, a smile on his face. "Greetings Doom Slayer. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and it is an honor to meet the Scourge of Hell."

* * *

Sirzechs stood between his sister and the Doom Slayer. Not even in his wildest dreams had Sirzechs believed this day would come. But here he is. The savagery and utter ruthlessness fit the description to a T. But more so than that, is the symbol upon the man's helmet. One he has seen in the ancient scriptures, when the Old Demons still ruled Hell.

Sirzechs had wanted to transport everyone out of arena the moment an intruder had been discovered. However, the head of the Phenex family objected, stating that Riser will be able to deal with the intruder. As such, Sirzechs could only put the game on hold. He wasn't even allowed to send in any more Devils until Riser is defeated or Lord Phenex allowed it.

So he did nothing as the intruder made himself known. The unknown male didn't talk, and at first, seemed somewhat confused. He didn't retaliate when one of Riser's pawns attacked. Of course, it didn't look like the attack did any damage, but the principle of it would matter to a Devil. But then something changed. Shooting the pawn caused enough damage to cause her to retire, something that a normal gun should not be able to do. When the now hostile intruder turned back towards Riser, Sirzechs spotted a symbol on the helmet. One he has not seen outside some very old tomes.

There are stories about this Hell Walker. Children's tales, told to keep young Devil children in line. "Be good, or the Scourge of Hell will come and take you in the night." He remembers his mother telling him that, and has even told his own son similar stories. But it was not until Sirzechs became the current Lucifer that he discovered the true facts behind the legend, hidden deep in the library.

It told the story of the Scourge of Hell, a human that defied the old Demons and slaughtered them by legion. Many of the old heroes stood before this single human and fell. And no matter what was done, no matter how hard they tried, no matter what recesses of Hell they fell back to, he would always find them, taking joy in causing them untold misery and destruction. And the more Demons fell, the stronger the being became. Not even the mighty Titan could stop his relentless assault upon the Denizens of Hell. It is only through an intricate trap and the sacrifice of hundreds was the Hell Walker stopped, entombed in Stone and Magic, hidden away at the deepest levels.

But now he is free, and in the same area as his sister. Sirzechs pleaded with Lord Phenex to teleport everyone out, but he refused. And so they watched as the Doom Slayer went through Riser's Peerage with ease and brutality. Even when Riser was being literally torn apart, Lord Phenex merely smiled and said "Maybe this will teach Riser to not underestimate his opponents. And that Regeneration is not an unbeatable power." But with the removal of Riser from the arena, Sirzechs is able to take action.

Now he waits, wondering if the Hell Walker will listen to him or try and kill him. And as powerful as Sirzechs is, legends such as he are not to be taken lightly.

* * *

Doom Slayer.

That's what her brother called the armored man. Rias and Akeno gasped, while Koneko whimpered and hid behind Kiba. The other members of her Peerage all look confused, as they were not raised by Devils and thus do not know the history behind that name.

To be in the presence of the Doom Slayer, the Hell Walker, the Scourge of Hell, the Unchained Predator, is a nightmare that all Devil children have had.

"Who? What's going on Rias?" asks Issei. Why would she be so scared if her brother is here, the current Lucifer and strongest Devil alive?

"The Doom Slayer" responds Rias. "He's a myth. A ghost story from the annals of our history, a lost tale of warning and destruction the likes of which no one living has ever witnessed." Rias gulped. "Did your mother ever tell of stories when you were young? Stories of monsters, of predators in the night who would come and try to take you away?"

Issei nodded, while Asia and Kiba, being orphans, merely shook their heads. "For us Devils, he is our boogeyman. He is the one who will take away the bad Devils and punish them. Only by being a good Devil will he pass you over, on his endless hunt for the souls of the damned." Rias swallowed heavily again, glancing momentarily at her Sirzechs. "And even with my brother here, I do not believe we would be able to get away."

Koneko whimpered again, trying to hide even more behind Kiba. Rias kept looking at her brother, hoping that he would be able to pull off a miracle.

* * *

Seeing that the Doom Slayer is not speaking, Sirzechs said "Peace Doom Slayer. We are not the Demons you have fought before. I only wish to talk to you. We may re-engage hostilities at a later date, should you wish for it." With every fiber of his being, Sirzechs hopes that will not happen.

The Marine hesitated for a moment. This is the first time a Demon has actually attempted to talk to him, other than cursing him or that they'll eat his soul. Still, he can't trust a Demon. Ever.

 _Trrk-tik_. "Doom Slayer. My Analysis concludes that though they all use Hell energy, it is completely different from what we have experienced before." A graph opened. "The energy they emit is based on the basic underpinnings of Hell Energy, but it is neither as chaotic nor as potent as what we have previously experienced." The graph disappeared. "And even though this goes against everything you know about Demons, I suggest taking this Demon at his word."

No. A thousand times no. "I can understand your hesitation but until the tether system recharges, my Analysis of our Dimensional jump is complete or Dr. Hayden recalls us again, we are stuck here. This Demon has not yet attempted to attack us as of yet. I do not see any other viable options available to us."

Again, the Marine hesitates. On one hand, VEGA has never lied to him and has always done its best to assist him. On the other hand, it's saying to believe the words of a Demon.

In the end, the Marine decides to trust VEGA. If this is a trap, he'll just kill everything moving and move on. As many times as necessary.

So he dropped from his combat stance, lowering the barrel of the shotgun so that it is now pointed at the ground.

Sirzechs lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." A snap of his fingers, and a pentagram appears between the two of them.

"Shall we?"

The Doom Slayer and the Lord of Hell walked forward into the pentagram, until they are an arms lengths away from each other. And with a flash of light, both are transported out of the arena.

* * *

#

* * *

AN

Well, I did not plan on writing this story. At all. It came to me over Memorial Day weekend and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I spent most of Memorial Day writing this, so to the few who actually read this, I hope you enjoyed it. I should have spent that time working on my other stories, but nooooo, this one wouldn't get out of my head.

And no, I have no plans on continuing this. Why? Because I have not read/watched Highschool DXD at all. And I mean, at ALL. The only part I read is the Rating game, and stuff on both wikis to make sure I have the names and powers correct.

The only reason I know about High School DXD is due to the story 'A Demon amongst Devils.' If you like Highschool DXD, read this story. The Crimson Lord is one of the best authors on this site. I would rate him/her equal with cywscross, the author is that good.

So, I have no plans on reading/watching Highschool DXD, so I would be unable to continue the story. As such, if anyone reads this and is inspired, feel free to take over for me.

And before anyone asks, my theory is that Hell is its own plane of existence, its own different reality. As it is an infinite plane of existence, why can't there be something completely different then what is experienced before? Their little slice of Hell is what is shown in Highschool DXD, but that doesn't mean it can't exist in the same plane as the Hell from Doom. Also, the timeline in the 2016 game is all sorts of messed up, so I put that here as well. Make what you will of it.

Also, I may have spelled Riser's name wrong. Is it Riser or Raiser? In the wiki, it is Riser. In here, it's Raiser. Meh, whatever.

Peace

Gunkatas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ask, and Ye Shall Receive

Chapter 2 – Ask, and ye shall receive

Pain.

It felt like his body is tearing itself apart. It took every ounce of will not to scream. He wouldn't give the Demons that satisfaction.

But as quickly as the pain started it stopped. Opening his eyes, the Marine finds himself once more in the dimensional rift.

 _Trrrrk-tik_. "Doom Slayer. We are once again in the space between dimensions. From what limited data I can gather, the Tether system reacted quite badly with the transportation runes used on you. The Tether system was never designed to go through a teleportation event outside of its control. As such, it triggered itself and nearly rendered you atom from atom." _Trrrk-tik_. _Trrrrrrk-tik-tik._ "As a side note, the Tether system has successfully recharged itself, allowing me to activate it one more time. I have discovered another dimension nearby, closely linked to the previous dimension we just left. Shall I transport us there now?"

He nodded. "Very well. Activating in 3…2…1." The familiar tendrils of energy wrapped around his armored form, until the white light engulfed him entirely.

* * *

The peace conference is going ahead smoothly. At first, the leaders of the three factions wanted to meet in private. But when word got out about the meeting, each faction had a huge uproar, with members of each group not trusting the other two groups.

As such, instead of a meeting between three groups of a few people each, it turned into a conference of three groups consisting of several hundred beings ready to fight the other two factions at a moment notice.

After repairing Kuoh Academy from the damage caused by the fight with Kokabiel, a temporary structure is built on the football field behind the main school building. A round Colosseum like structure with an open roof, it has seating sections spaced evenly apart. There is enough room for each faction to seat 150 beings in a tiered, stadium style arrangement, with each faction being separated from each other while guards fly overhead. In the center of the Colosseum at a round table on a slightly raised platform sits the three leaders.

Sona and Rias, along with their peerage, are sitting behind Sirzechs on the ground floor, a place of honor to thank them for their work in stopping Kokabiel.

The conference has been going on for several hours. They have made good headway in convincing the their members that working together is preferable to the alternative, but the three leaders still have their work cut out for them.

Another petitioner that just had their question answered sits down, still not yet convinced. The three leaders move on to the next petitioner, when they are interrupted by a bright white light appearing over their conference table. Tendrils of energy shoot out, scouring the surface of their table but not actually damaging or injuring anyone or anything. The light grows brighter and brighter, until they are all blinded by it until just as immediately as it appeared it disappears.

In its place, a fully armored being stands. The green armored being looks around in confusion before zeroing in on Sirzechs.

Sirzechs recognizes the Doom Slayer, and just as he gets over his shock in order to say something the Marine shoots him right in the face.

* * *

The Marine is not amused. The last thing he wanted to see is the Demon who caused him so much pain after giving said Demon his trust. Sure it was an unpredictable outcome, but that didn't change what happened due to said Demons actions.

Loading another round in the shotgun he continues to glare at Sirzechs, who is currently kneeling on the floor, cradling his head in one of his hands. The shotgun blast didn't really hurt Sirzechs, but the unexpected force disoriented him before pushing him backwards over his chair. From what the Marine could tell, the damage was the equivalent of shooting the Cyberdemon with his pistol.

The Devil faction immediately jumped to their feet, ready to kill the one who so brazenly attacked their leader for no reason. The other two factions also got to their feet, believing that the Devil faction are attempting to sabotage the meeting by attacking their own leader for an excuse to go back to war. Just as the Devils are about to leap forwards, Sirzechs holds up a hand to stop them. Still kneeling, he shakes his head to clear away the effects of the shotgun blast before standing up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"Greetings" says Sirzechs, as if the Doom Slayer did not just try to kill him, "that was a bit rude, don't you think?"

The Marine readies an explosive shot.

Sirzechs speaks quickly. "Now now, there is no need for that." He waves behind him in order to get the Devils to sit back down. They hesitate, but a forceful glare by Sirzechs makes them comply. As they all sit back down, still on the edge of their seats, Sirzechs turns back to the Doom Slayer. "When you did not appear with me after I teleported us out of the rating game, I did not expect to see you again. Especially since several weeks have already passed."

' _Several weeks_?' he thinks. The pain was intense but it didn't seem like more than a few minutes had elapsed. _Trrrk-tik_. "It is possible that the accidental activation of the Tether system moved us further along in time than it had in space. This was a known issue with the original dimensional travel testing done by the UAC. It sometimes took days for the trip to complete, even though the travelers only experienced a few seconds of transition. Until I am able to correctly correlate the current time of this dimension with your systems, my hypothesis is that the pain you felt is the result of the Tether system pulling you further along the time stream than the teleportation runes originally planned. I will continue my analysis."

Leaving the implications of time travel aside, the Marine has not moved, still contemplating if he should shoot Sirzechs again anyways. A voice to the right brings him out of his thoughts.

"Sirzechs. Is this someone you wish to introduce to us?"

Turning his head, but not lowering his weapon, the Marine sees a man with long blond hair and a Halo wearing clothes made of gold, white and red sitting at the table.

"Pardon my rudeness Michael" says Sirzechs, drawing the Marine's attention back to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Angels, Grigori and Devils, may I introduce to you the legendary Doom Slayer."

There is a large intake of breath from everyone at the conference before intense whispering broke out amongst the attendees. The Heaven faction is curious, wondering if the Doom Slayer will start attacking the Devils. The Fallen faction is wary, wondering if he will lump their faction in with the Demons.

The Hell faction though is either in denial or near panic. Everyone had seen recordings of the Ratings Game where Riser and his Peerage got taken apart piece by piece. Phenex tears are the only reason that his Peerage is even functional. And even though Sirzechs later identified the armored being as the Doom Slayer, many of the attending Devils simply regarded the statement as an attempt to soothe the pride of the Phenex family. None however, could deny his brutality and effectiveness.

The Devils tensed, each readying to attack, and the tension in the air is nearly palpable. The Marine readies his battle plan when loud, boisterous laughter cuts through the atmosphere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Sirzechs, you bring the best people to the party! HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Turning to the source, the Marine spots a man with black hair and blond bangs, wearing a maroon trench coat laughing uncontrollably.

Ignoring Azazel, Sirzechs speaks to the Doom Slayer once more. "Please ignore him, he doesn't seem to have an appreciation for unexpected guests. We are in the middle of a delicate conference, but if you-" the Marine doesn't let him finish before turning around and hopping of the table in between Michael and Azazel. He's done listening to Demons, no matter what honeyed words they speak. He knows that in the end, all of it is just poison.

Trying to decide which exit to take, he is distracted by a high pitched female laugh. Looking up, he sees a spectacled, busty female with bat wings flying high above the open ceiling.

The woman looks down at the attending guests before spreading her arms out. "GREETINGS! I am Katerea Leviathan and I am here to kill you all." She snaps her fingers and a large, purple dome encases the entirety of the school grounds. "I have just put up a barrier that prevents teleportation within its confines. Should you wish to leave, you will need to cross the barrier. Although you will need to get past my associates first." At her words, human magicians started to teleport into Kuoh academy in large numbers. "If you wish to enable your emergency teleports built into the stadium, I suggest you come find me and force me to take it down. Ta-ta!"

A flap of her wings and the female Devil leaves before anyone can stop her. The moment she is gone, the human magicians open fire on the guards and attendees. Several dozen are cut down before the three leaders are able to activate the defensive runes, putting up a shield that surrounds the Colosseum.

The Guards hover over their respective charges, looking out at the attacking magicians. The three leaders stand before each other before Azazel breaks the ice. "So. Who was that?"

"As she introduced herself, she is Katerea Leviathan, a member of the Old Satan faction" responds Sirzechs. "I believe she wishes to kill me."

"I believe she wishes to kill us all Sirzechs" states Michael. "Still, this may be a blessing in disguise." The other two look questioningly at him. "We have stated to our people that we need to work together in order to combat our common enemies. She has just given us that common enemy." Michael looks out past the barrier, at the Human magicians who are continuing to attack. "The shield will not last long under this constant strain. And if she is as thorough as she is arrogant, then long range magical communication would be the second thing she disabled." Michael already tested this theory, and waited while the other two tried it themselves. When their attempts failed, Michael continued. "Her interruption does a better job of pushing our agenda forward in a day then anything we three could do in a year. Now, we just need to survive this assault in order to make our alliance a reality."

The other two contemplated Michael's words before nodding in agreement. He smiled at them before they each turned to their respective audiences.

Amplifying his voice, Michael speaks first. "Silence!" rings out the command. The beings in the Colosseum are taken aback before focusing on the three leaders. "This" he said, pointing out towards the Magicians attacking the barrier, "is what the three of us have been talking about. There are outside forces who wish to take advantage of our current state. Alone, we are vulnerable. But together, we have the strength to defy those who would wish to destroy us."

"It's true" states Azazel. "Our enemies will not care what side we are on, nor what grudges we have with each other. Let us not mince words here: We are weak." Mutterings broke out amongst the audience. Each knew the truth, but to hear one of their leaders say it out loud so brazenly has never happened before. "The Great War has turned the three factions into mere shadows of what they once were. There will be those that take advantage of our individual weakness to strike at us, to whittle us down piece by piece until we are all dead."

"And that" continues Sirzechs, "is the issue we are facing now. I will not lie and say that our differences can be pushed aside overnight. Too many grudges and too much hatred for too many years have left deep divides between our peoples. But this is not about convenience or power. This is not about who is strong and who is not. This is about survival. Alone, each faction is weak. Alone, each faction is vulnerable. Alone, no faction stands a chance. Only by standing together, side by side, can we weather the coming storm."

"There are others." Says Michael, "Hidden from our sight. Beings of great power whom we cannot hope to defeat in our current state. They are our true enemy. For too long we have fought each other in a never ending war. I - no, WE - ask our people to come together. Not for glory, or honor, or pride. But for survival. For the continuation of our species. We ask that you put aside your hatred so that we can face what challenges tomorrow brings together as one."

Silence permeates the Colosseum, the only sound coming from the spell impacts on the barrier. A Grigori stands up and loudly proclaims. "I support Lord Azazel in making peace and joining forces with the Angels and Devils."

A Devil stands up next. "I support Lord Sirzechs in making peace and joining forces with the Grigori and Angels."

Shortly afterwards, an Angel stands as well. "I support Lord Michael in making peace and joining forces with the Grigori and Devils."

Soon, members from each faction rise from their seats, each stating their support for their leader and the treaty. The three leaders fill with pride at the sight of their people willing to cast aside their distrust of each other to work towards a greater goal.

Turning towards the other two, Azazel says "Now with that done, do either of you have a plan to deal with all of that?" he says, gesturing at the still attacking Magicians.

"Our target is Katerea Leviathan." states Sirzechs. "Without her, we three can call in re-enforcements and easily overwhelm these magicians. However, since she openly taunted us, we can safely assume that she wishes to confront the three of us personally and has planned accordingly."

"Still" interrupts Michael, "We can't just leave our people to cower inside this structure. I say half our forces deal with the Humans while we three personally deal with Katerea."

Azazel thinks for a few seconds before nodding. "Agreed. I have just the person to face these Magicians. VALI!" Vali Lucifer approaches the leaders. "I have trained Vali here personally for a number of years. I believe he can lead our combined troops against these Humans." Michael and Sirzechs both study Vali for a few seconds before both nod in agreement. Azazel turns to his protégé "Alright. Take half of all the forces here and deal with the Magicians. The three of us will take a quarter of the forces and go after the one who raised this barrier."

Vali grins. "Sure thing Azazel. Leave it to me."

"Before you leave" interjects Sirzechs, "We should also take our green armored guest into account."

The other three blankly look at him before remembering the Doom Slayer. All three whip their heads around to where they saw him last, only to see an empty field. He had taken his leave before they noticed his absence. "Where did he go?" asks Vali.

He is answered by the sounds of gunshots and explosions, as well as the terrified screams of the dying. The shield behind the Heaven faction stopped getting shot at by the humans, seeing as they had more pressing things to worry about.

Sirzechs sighs before turning to Vali. "Piece of advice Vali: when you go outside the shield barrier, take your soldiers that way" pointing to the opposite area from where the sounds are coming from. "And no matter what, do not get in the Doom Slayer's way."

* * *

 **Several Minutes Earlier**

The Marine listened to the winged woman make her threats, witnessing the both barriers come into existence. While everyone in the stadium is distracted, he made his way over to the ones with Halos and took their exit.

 _Trrk-tik._ "One moment please Doom Slayer." He paused at VEGA's request. 30 seconds passed before VEGA returned. "Thank you. Readings taken from your suit sensors show that the outer barrier is nearly impenetrable. The winged Demon failed to state that while the barrier is up, no one will be able to enter or exit the area, through teleportation or otherwise. The UAC encountered something like this during their expeditions to Hell. The only way to exit the area is to kill the Devil who had erected the barrier. The inner barrier can be breached from the inside with no issues. However, you most likely will not be able to pass through the barrier a second time without completely destroying it."

The Marine proceeds forwards anyways, but switches out the shotgun for the Assault Rifle with mini Rockets. Exiting the tunnel, he views the yellow shield barrier, wondering if he'll need to hunt down a keycard or skull first, before shrugging and walking through it anyways.

Once on the other side, he views the upside down floating magicians. Seeing as they are not attacking him, he decides to ignore them and make his way over to the Demon responsible for the first barrier.

It didn't take long for the Magicians to notice the Doom Slayer. Remembering their orders to kill or delay anyone leaving the colosseum, they immediately open fire on his fast moving form.

The Marine dodges the incoming attacks. Raising the rifle, he activates the mini Rockets, sending one each into the chest of six humans. They would have died from the impact itself before the explosions turned them into bloody chunks. This attracts the attention of even more Magicians, who turn their attention to him instead of the barrier.

The Marine switches out the mini Rockets for the Zoom sight. Moving around the incoming spell fire, he shoots the floating humans, killing them easily. A few try to come closer, which is a mistake.

Jumping up, he grabs one by the head, only to have gravity reverse on him. For the unfortunate magician, this means that the not insubstantial weight of the fully armored Marine comes crashing down on him, breaking his spine and killing him instantly.

Slightly dazed, it takes a few seconds after the death of the Magician for the gravity platform to disperse, allowing the Marine to fall back down to the ground. Now knowing what to expect, he double jumps up to the nearest Magician, righting himself and landing on the upside down platform. The shocked human is unable to react before the Marine's left hand reaches out and grabs her throat.

Now with a meat shield the Marine starts shooting the others. A few are hesitant to shoot their comrade, but others are not so reserved. It doesn't take long for the human in his grasp to die, so he throws her corpse at another Magician hard enough to kill him.

Landing on the ground, the Marine keeps dodging and shooting, waiting for an opportunity to get back up to them. But the Magicians learned from their mistake and keep their distance. Being disadvantaged at ground level, the Marine runs towards the Main school building before double jumping onto the second floor.

Once inside, he crosses the classroom to the exit door, not even bothering to open it before turning it into splinters. In the hallway, he turns towards where the stairways are on the mini map, only for his path to be blocked off by more Magicians teleporting into the school.

Dodging back in to the classroom, he switches to the Gauss Cannon, swapping out the Precision Bolt for the Siege Mode attachment. Once complete, he moved back into the hallway, taking the incoming spell fire on his armor easily. Once charged, the Marine fires the Cannon, turning every Magician before him into paste and blasting a large hole in the wall.

The path clear, the Marine makes his way to the roof.

* * *

 **At the School Gates**

Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael confront Katerea with a quarter of their respective forces. With Vali taking half, the last quarter remains to guard the representatives unable to fight, while those who can fight are assisting Vali.

Sirzechs steps forward. "Katerea Leviathan. Why would you attack us like this? Powerful you may be, but you cannot possibly take the three of us on at once. Did you overestimate the power of those Human Magicians perhaps?"

Katerea crosses her arms and laughs, a loud disdainful sound echoing from her lips, standing in front of the entrance. "Please. Humans? They're good as fodder and nothing else. Only those with Sacred Gears are worth looking at, and even they are still so far below our status that it would be shameful to employ them."

"Well, then my lady" asks Azazel, "why would you use them at all if they're so far beneath you?"

She smiles a wicked smile. "Why waste my own troops if others are so willing to die for you."

Michael angrily speaks. "Then why is it you have attacked us? What are you here for, what is your game?"

"Game?" she asks, "Very well. I'll answer the questions you have. The dead should know why they are about to die." The Devil puts her hands on her hips, thrusting out her chest. "Interesting you should use that word, as it was another game that took me from the path I was walking onto the path I wished to be. And for that, I thank you Sirzechs." She mockingly bowed towards the Devil opposite her. "If not for your announcement after poor Riser's Rating Game, we would not have made the discovery we did. Your timing was perfect."

"Rating Game?" questions Sirzechs, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The Doom Slayer." She replies haughtily. "A myth passed down through the generations until the original story was lost to time itself. We did not even think of looking towards the fairy tales to further our ambitions, but your words and actions made us reconsider. So we went looking. Deeper, further, into the most obscure places, towards the darkest pits, past the lowest levels."

"You wouldn't" says Sirzechs, mouth dry, "You didn't. Those levels are locked away for a reason. You wouldn't possibly be foolish enough to break the seals."

"Wouldn't we?" she asks mockingly. "I will admit, the cost was -is- greater than we imagined. But then again, humans breed like rabbits. What's hundreds or thousands missing amongst billions?"

Michael growls in anger but the Devil simply ignores him. "It took weeks of nonstop work, and even with our precautions we lost many of our brethren. But in the end, it is worth it. For we found what we were looking for. More than you can possibly imagine."

She smiles her wicked smile again, raising her arms up. "You think I would depend on mere _Humans_ to take care of you? They, my dears, are nothing more than bait." Two red, glowing portals appear beside her, before disappearing. In their place stands two monstrous, muscled Demons.

Red in color, they stand over four meters tall on backwards jointed goat legs. Bulging muscles stretch their skin to the limit. On top of their imposing stature, a horned head sits upon a muscled neck. The Barons of Hell view the enemies before them before letting out a large, earth shattering roar. Each rushed forward at great speed, intent on killing their prey.

The three leaders moved to intercept but Katerea attacks them first, keeping their attention on her instead.

The Barons took advantage by attacking the foot soldiers who didn't stand a chance. Dismembered, crushed underfoot, incinerated, any who is unfortunate enough to catch their attention died shortly afterwards. Every time the Barons are done with a group, they made a jumping attack towards the next one. Any who are flying are assaulted by green plasma orbs, cast with unerring accuracy.

The two Demons killed half of the assembled troops, ignoring any injury they incurred themselves, before two of the three leaders are able to interfere. Michael stops a Demon before it can kill a Devil, creating a large spear of light which impales the Baron. Sirzechs meanwhile, attacks the other Baron of Hell from behind, sending several Destruction spheres into the Demon.

With the two Demons dead, Katerea disengages from Azazel, jumping back towards the school gate, still smiling.

The three factions re-form again before her, each shaken after their experience but not yet beaten.

"Is that all?" asks Azazel. "While those two are certainly strong they're not strong enough to kill us all."

Katereas smile however, did not falter. "Oh I know. Powerful as they are individually, the three of you working together can easily kill any one, two, even a dozen of them by yourselves." She shakes her head. "No, that is not all. That my dears, was merely a demonstration." The Devil takes out a cylinder from behind her back, pulling it apart slightly to reveal a bright, red light. The three factions can feel a large amount of energy coming from it and are on alert. "This, gentleman, is MY plan." She holds it above her head and prepares to break the cylinder.

Sirzechs realizes what she is about to do. "NO! STOP HER!" He immediately sends out his quickest ranged attack, as does everyone else. But they are too late. Just as the attacks reach her, Katerea breaks the cylinder. The wave of energy causes the attacks to disintegrate, as well as push the assembled forces back towards the entrance of the school building, killing a few who impacted the building directly.

Getting back to their feet, the three Factions can only stare in horror at the large, red portal floating above the school gates. Katerea stands beneath the portal, smiling at them like a hungry shark.

Smaller portals started appearing. First one, then ten, then dozens, then hundreds, each bringing an individual Demon to Kuoh Academy. Imps, Hell Razers, Mancubus, Hell Knights, Pinkies, Cacodemons, Summoners and even more Barons of Hell. Each appeared, one after another, ready to kill.

Katerea smiles, not even needing to gloat anymore on her upcoming victory. A Baron steps ahead of the Demon Horde, before stopping and roaring out a challenge to the three factions. A challenge which is met with a blue energy blast to the face.

The blast stuns the Baron temporarily, who roars once more in anger before a second blue streak disintegrates its chest, shoulders and head. As what's left of the Demon falls backwards, all eyes turn towards the source of the attack. Looking towards the roof of the school building they see none other but the Doom Slayer, Gauss Cannon at the ready, one foot on the chest of a dead Magician.

The Marine switches out the Gauss Cannon for the Combat Shotgun before jumping off the edge and landing in front of the three factions.

Katerea frowns as she witnesses the reactions of the Demons. They screech and curse the green armored Human, ignoring the other beings behind him. Even though she recognizes the Doom Slayer, as Sirzechs claims he is, she refuses to believe that a single Human could possibly be a threat to the Demons she has gathered around her.

The Doom Slayer starts walking forwards, goading the Demons to attack him with his mere presence. The assembled Demons continue to spit and screech at him, but hesitate to attack the one who defeated the Mastermind. But the closer he comes, the greater their rage grows, the less the fear holds them back. And at some invisible barrier the Doom Slayer starts running forwards, breaking the Demons stupor and causing them to converge on the one whom they despise and fear.

A few steps away from meeting the charge head on the Marine fires an Explosive Shot at a Cacodemon, blinding it. He then shoots an Imp, pulping it before striking another Imp, breaking its neck. He kills several more imps before double jumping to dodge a ground pound from a Hell Knight. Switching out to the Plasma Rifle, he shoots a Hell Razer below him several times before landing on it and curb stomping its head. Surrounded by Imps, the Marine activates the Heat Blast, killing them all while wounding a Pinky and a Hell Knight. He then swaps out the mods to fire Stun Bomb, before moving towards a Mancubus.

Opening fire, the Marine does enough damage to stun the grotesque Demon before finishing it off by pulling one of its cables from the shoulder, causing the Demon to explode. The Doom Slayer then dodges an Energy Wave from a Summoner, who shrieks at him before teleporting to another location. Following the red trail, the Marine kills a few more Imps and Hell Razers before getting a clear shot at the Summoner, who has just finished bringing in more Imps.

A Stun Bomb stops them from moving, allowing the Marine to switch to the Rocket Launcher before using the Homing missiles to kill the Summoner and the Demons surrounding it.

A few more Missiles are launched, killing two Cacodemons and a Hell Razer, before a rockets stuns a Hell Knight. The Marine goes up to the stunned Demon and punches his head clean off, just in time to be blasted backwards by a Baron of Hell. Switching to the Super Shotgun, he unloads both barrels into a Mancubus, reloads and fires again, killing it.

The Doom Slayer keeps moving, shooting, killing, choosing the best weapon for the job as the three factions watch on in awe and the Demons attack in futility. But as the bodies piled up and the blood spilled, the number of Demons never fell. For every Demon that died, one more entered through the portal.

The Doom Slayer does not care. Ripping off a horn and using to kill a Baron of Hell, he is then tackled by a Pinky, bringing him out of the crowd and lowering his armor. Grabbing the head, the Marine stops the Charge before lifting the Demon in the air vertically before using its body to pummel nearby Demons into the ground. Ripping the head off after repeated abuses, the Marine throws it at a charging Hell Knight, stunning it for a Glory Kill.

Pausing to catch his breath, he looks around for the next enemy when the Marine spots a power up. But unlike the others used before, this one shifts between Green, Yellow and Orange. Without hesitation, he grabs it and slams the sphere into his chest.

 _Trrk-tik_. "Doom Slayer, the sphere you just absorbed is unlike anything the UAC has encountered. From the readings I was able to observe, it looks like a mixture Haste, Invulnerability and Berserk." No response. "Doom Slayer, can you understand what I am saying?"

No, he cannot. "I am unable determine what the resulting mix of energies will do to your body, please –" but the Marine is no longer paying attention.

He has never felt so powerful before. One hit obliterated a Baron, punching a hole completely through its body. Jumping into the air, one leap takes him three stories high with enough force to go completely through a Cacodemon before landing on another Cacodemon and ripping it in half. Falling, the Doom Slayer double hammer blows a Mancubus beneath him, slamming its head completely through the body and cutting it in two.

Tearing through the Demonic horde, the Marine hears a Voice, whispering at the back of his mind.

It is The Voice from a Dream if he Dreamt.

It is The Voice of Fate if he believed in Destiny.

It is The Voice of a God that has been Forgotten.

" **Th** _ey_ Are **Ra** _ge_."

Several Imps died in quick succession, followed by several Hell Razers, moving at a speed so great he is merely a blur.

" _Br_ uta **l**."

A Mancubus lands nearby and opens fire with its flamethrowers. The Marine casually walks through the hell fire and crushes both opening jets, the pressure buildup causing the Demon to explode.

"W **ith** _out_ Me **rcy**."

He charges a Hell Knight, destroying the right knee before grabbing the left leg and swinging the Demon around alike a baseball bat.

" **B** _ut_ You?"

A Baron attacks, destroying the corpse of the Hell Knight. It attacked with all the strength it possesses, but the unmoving Doom Slayer rips off its arm and beats the Baron to death with it.

"Yo **u** **W** _ill_ Be **Wo** _rse_."

Discarding the arm, the Doom Slayer punches a charging Pinky Demon, pushing its head into the body and out the back. A nearby Summoner tries to teleport away but the Marine immediately catches up to the Demon before tearing its upper and lower half apart.

" _Ri_ p A **nd** _Tea_ r"

An uppercut turns a Baron into blood and meat. A kick turns a Hell Razers limbs into deadly projectiles. He crushes the skull of an Imp before impaling its corpse in a Cacodemon. He simply runs through the body of a Mancubus to rip apart a Hell Knight.

" **Unt** _il_ It **Is** _Do_ ne!"

' _It Is **Never** Done'_

The Demons have been driven insane. Unable to even hurt the Doom Slayer, they no longer try any semblance of tactics, simply charging him to attack with claws, teeth and talons.

The more he kills, the harder they come. The harder they come, the more he kills. No longer needing to move, the number of bodies beneath him grows and grows, each Demon adding to the pile, each death feeding their frenzy, each kill further empowering the Scourge of Hell, until there are no more.

Breathing heavily, the Doom Slayer catches his breath while working out his situation. Looking beneath his feet, he sees a dead Imp, tangled in the limbs of a dead Pinky, surrounded by pieces of several Hell Knights.

Having dealt with the Magicians and the traitorous Vali, those from the stadium have crowded inside the school, watching the massacre happen. Mouths open, they can only observe the Doom Slayer standing atop a three story high mountain of mangled bodies and blood. Those on the ground floor cannot even see the front gate anymore.

Beneath the Hell Portal, Katerea Leviathan feels true fear for the first time in her life. This being, this - _Human-_ truly is the Doom Slayer. As his gaze turns to her, she unconsciously takes a few steps back. Even as more Demons teleport in to replace their losses she knows, deep in the recesses of her mind, that they cannot win.

 _Trrrk-tik_. "Sensors indicate the effects of the unknown sphere have passed." _Trrrrrrk-tik_. "Good news, the unknown sphere has not damaged you physically in any way." As VEGA says this, more demons teleport into the courtyard. _Trrrk-tik, trrrrrk-tik_. "My Analysis concludes that as long as that portal is open, there is no way to stop the Demons from coming. The only way to close the portal is to destroy it with a large source of energy. There is only one weapon in your arsenal that is capable of generating enough energy required to close the gate."

Before the Marine brings it out, he spots a glowing Purple orb with a Skull in it next to him. Grabbing the Quad Damage, the Marine observes it for a few seconds before slamming it into the BFG 9000 instead of absorbing it himself. The energy chamber immediately starts to spin faster and faster, the light it is emitting getting brighter and brighter, becoming painful to even look at.

The Demons took this action as the sign to attack and immediately starts charging him. They climb over the bodies of the fallen, scramble past what's left of their dead. It is all for naught, as the Marine fires just as they reach him.

A blinding green light is the last thing the gathered Demons see before tendrils of energy reach out and kill them, disintegrating their bodies. Not even Katerea is spared, screaming in agony before her body explodes.

The ball of energy then slams into the open portal, the two different energies immediately coming into conflict before the gateway collapses, releasing a pulse wave that knocks the gathered Angels, Grigori and Devils off their feet and out of the air.

 _Trrrk-tik_. "The Hell portal has been successfully closed. All Demons have been eliminated."

The Doom Slayer surveys the scene in front of him before turning around. The gathered beings get back on their feet as the purple barrier falls and the blue sky returns.

Knee Deep atop a mountain of Dead, the Marine knows that the ones before him are the enemies of Hell.

As he stares at them and they stare at him, only one thought goes through the Doom Slayers mind:

 _Who's Next?_

* * *

#

* * *

AN:

Edited: 09/21/2016. A few words, make the story flow better.

Wooooo. Damn.

Had to post this chapter twice. For some reason, the website took the 2nd chapter down overnight.

So, uh, remember when I stated I was not going to write another chapter for this story? Well, funny thing happened. This story became a lot, and I mean a lot more popular than I thought it would get.

I mean, I expected maybe a hundred people to read this story, maybe two hundred if I'm lucky. Well, this crossover is apparently more popular than I thought, as my expectation were blown waaaaaay out of the water.

So the two reasons why I wrote a 2nd chapter: 1) Accidentally uploaded a chapter for a different story to this story by accident, accidentally tricking people into thinking I updated it. This is to make up for that. 2) I am an attention seeking whore.

Now, to re-iterate, I still don't plan to continue this. Honestly, this is the last situation I have an idea for.

A few things to explain. I did the whole time travel thing as teleportation is a manipulation of time and space, but most people only focus on the space part. The only other story I can think of that concentrated on the 'time' part of teleportation is the story 'Drunken Space Time Ninjutsu', which is a Naruto fanfic. It's a good one, read it if you like Naruto fics.

The 'power ups' are concentrations of Hell/Argent energy, hence why they only appear when there is a large Demonic Presence. There are Codex entries in the UAC about the power ups.

The reason why the Doom Slayer can get health/armor/ammo from Demons is that his suit is able to gather Hell energy and convert it to what he needs. Health is actually the health of the armor, not the user. Armor is a shield that needs to be recharged by using Hell energy. And the Ammo is converted directly from Hell energy into whatever the Marine needs by the suit itself, which is then automatically loaded into whatever weapon needs it (other than the super shotgun), which is also why you never find ammo for weapons you haven't acquired yet. Otherwise, how else would health/armor/ammo appear in Hell in places where Humans have never been? This is just my way of explaining the game mechanics.

I combined the three power ups because I thought it would be cool as hell (pun intended) to do so, and would be totally kickass if we could do that in the game.

So a few things changed from the Anime, but I tried to keep it logical. The Old Satan faction wants Hell to be like it was in the olden days. What better way than to contact actual, old style demons and have them invade Hell/Heaven/Earth? If nothing else, Ophis would be able to locate them and bridge the gap for the Old Satan faction.

I was honestly surprised at how many people liked the story. I mean, it barely had any plot other than 'Doom Guy comes, messes people up, the end' which is the Doom games in a nutshell now that I think about it. Plot is secondary in a Doom Game, isn't it.

What is the Doom Guy's long term goals? Kill Demons. What does he want short term? Kill Samuel Hayden. This is something Ophis can tempt him with in the future.

So, this one has more plot and more speaking. I did not plan for Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael to give a combined speech, but I hope it works out.

Again, no plans to continue the story. Expect this to be the last chapter from me. But anyone who wishes can take what inspiration they want (just credit me in the AN at the bottom).

Peace

Gunkatas.


End file.
